theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Makoto Ogawa
Makoto Ogawa is a former member of Morning Musume. She joined the group in August 2001 along with Ai Takahashi, Risa Niigaki, and Asami Konno. On April 28, 2006, alongside Asami Konno, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English in New Zealand. On March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club. Afterwards she became a part of Dream Morning Musume. On March 31, 2015, Ogawa retired from the entertainment industry. History Early life Ogawa Makoto was born on October 29, 1987 to a couple whose name are undisclosed. 2001-2003 Ogawa was selected from Love Audition 21 to join Morning Musume as a fifth generation member on August 26, 2001, along with longest serving leader Ai Takahashi, fellow graduate Asami Konno, and Risa Niigaki, the longest serving fifth generation member and sub leader. She made her debut appearance on the single "Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," and first appeared on the fourth studio album, 4th Ikimasshoi!, it is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. In September 2002, the fifth generation were placed into the Morning Musume subgroups, and Ogawa was added to the Petitmoni roster. However, unlike the other newly shuffled Tanpopo and Minimoni, the new line-up of Petitmoni never released a single. They had one original song, "WOW WOW WOW," but it was only released on the Petit Best 4 album and performed during concerts. Ogawa was placed in Morning Musume Otome Gumi in January 2003 and released two singles as a part of the group before it went inactive. On June 22, 2003, Ogawa sprained her hip during the Edokko Chuushingura musical mini-live at the Meijiza Theater in Tokyo. Consequently, she was sidelined to a wheelchair for several live performances during the release of "Shabondama" (for the HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP appearance as a part of SALT5, she performed sitting on a stool). In September 2003, She joined and was an original member of the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P. when it was formed. 2004-2006 In March 2004, she retired from the futsal team Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. From September to December of 2004, She became part of the TV show Sore Yuke! Gorokkies. She also became a part of the TV Show Futarigoto for a short time from April to May and again later from September 20-28. Also became a part of the show Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den with Rika Ishikawa from October to December. She also later stared in the TV Drama Aijō Ippon!. In February of 2005, She released her first photobook entitled Ogawa Makoto. From April to July she became a part of the TV Show Musume Dokyu! and later again for a short time from December 16 to the 22. In June of 2005, she joined the radio show Hello Pro Yanen!!, which she is still a part of today. In April of 2005, she became a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu for a short time. In March 2006, she became a member of the kickball team Metro Rabbits H.P. On April 28, 2006, alongside Asami Konno, Ogawa announced that she would graduate from Morning Musume in order to study English abroad in New Zealand. She graduated on August 27, 2006, after the final performance of Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical. But still officially, she remained a part of Hello! Project. In August of 2006, she became again a part of the radio show TBC Fun Fīrudo Mōretsu Mōdasshu again for another short time. After Morning Musume She returned in 2008 as an MC in some concerts. She also made regular appearances in the TV Asahi show "Jagaimon" and has performed in various stage plays, concerts with non-Hello! Project artists, and some fan club events. On, March 31, 2009, She graduated from Hello! Project with the rest of the Elder Club and became a part of Dream Morning Musume. In September of 2010, She joined the unit Afternoon Musume, along with: Yuko Nakazawa, Kaori Iida, Natsumi Abe, Kei Yasuda, Mari Yaguchi, and Miki Fujimoto. In December of 2010, A concert tour for Dream Morning Musume titled Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru no Mai ~Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~ has been announced. Acording to the announcement all the OG members, except Asami Konno, will be participating in the concert tour. Ogawa Makoto with former 5th Generation KonAsami Konno has made a special appearance at Morning Musume's Autumn Tour a day before Ai Takahashi's graduation. On March 2nd and 3rd, Ogawa will participate in SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~ along with other Hello! Project and UP-FRONT PROMOTION members. From March 20 - 24, Ogawa Makoto will star in a play called Tokugawa15. Fellow fifth generation member Risa Niigaki and Aika Mitsui will be special guests at some of the performances. In May, Ogawa Makoto appeared in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ as a Judge On December 14 and 15 Ogawa Makoto and Kei Yasuda will host a Christmas Dinner show titled Yasuda Kei Ogawa Makoto Christmas Dinner Show 2013. Ogawa Makoto no Dramatic English, a video program for studying English and preparing for the TOEIC test, was released on December 19. On March 31, Ogawa retired from the entertainment industry and opened OgawaMakoto.net.1 On April 11, Ogawa started a new blog. Appearance Makoto is seen wearing a cyan shirt with a white tip, cyan trousers and blue shoes. She has brown hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia * She incidentally shares the same name as Makoto Kikuchi from the IdolM@ster series. Category:Females Category:Morning Musume members Category:Characters voiced by Bridget Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Blue Member Colour Category:5th Generation